


Five Assorted Ficlets About McCoy

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Body Modification, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Genderswap, M/M, Mirror Universe, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five assorted ficlets about various incarnations of Dr. McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get the Kirk/Spock out of the way first.

**Author's Note:**

> Features Leah McCoy, Lenore McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Jim Kirk, lots of sex, various AUs, and tentacles.

Written for Kayliemalinza.

"And he was such a _tease_," Jenny wails, still babbling about last night's shindig, specifically the Vulcan she met there and affixed herself to.

Lenore rolls her eyes, again, and sighs, _again_. "How, exactly, was the poor man a tease? Did he refuse to let you violate his personal space and all intercultural ethics just because you've got itchy britches?"

Jenny brays a laugh, and Lenore does _not_ watch her roll over on her bed, wearing only little blue panties. "Oh, no, he let me violate his personal space, all right. God, what a kisser. Like a drink of hot spiced tea." Lenore snorts, because Jen Kirk _would_ find a way to seduce a Vulcan, and wonders why she was bitching about the accomplishment, right up until Jenny tells her. "He even pulled out his dick -- lovely big thing, tasty shade of green -- and let me touch it, then froze up and put it away!"

"What?" Lenore gives up and turns around.

"I _know!_ He stammered something about 'sensation' and 'overload' and 'emotional feedback', zipped up and ran out of there! God, I was so frustrated I could've melted down like a warp core!"

Lenore can, for once, kind of see Jenny's point. Which she's not going to say. For lack of anything better she says, "Dammit, Jen," and watches Jenny arch into a bounce as she laughs.


	2. Pirate Kirk/McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zauzat. Prequel to [A Pirate's Life For Me](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/405368.html).

They're both staring at their clasped hands when Kirk, quicksilver as ever, figures it out first. "Bones," he says, sliding his hand forward to grasp Leonard's unresisting wrist, "McCoy," as he tugs Leonard's hand upwards, slow and inevitable, "Leonard," in a warm breath against his palm before laying a shockingly gentle kiss there. Leonard feels his mouth fall open, feels his diaphragm lock as Jim presses those tender lips to the heel of his thumb, parts them for a warm flick of tongue and a soft smile against Leonard's skin.

Then he lowers Leonard's hand, cupping it in both of his own, and whatever Leonard might have managed to say vanishes under the blue heat of those stunning eyes. Kirk -- _Jim_, a silent voice reminds Leonard -- looks him full in the face and says, "You don't have to," seriously and honestly. "Absolutely. But I'd like to."

Leonard swallows hard, and gets his mouth working, and says, "You don't have to either," which comes out entirely assbackwards. Jim's eyes widen, his hands pulling away from Leonard's, and Leonard lunges forward to grab his in turn as he amends, "I meant, you don't have be so damn gentle with me, pirate boy. I won't break."

That gets Jim smirking. "Pirate boy?" He lunges to meet Leonard and more, not gentle now as he tightens both arms around Leonard's waist. "I think I like that." His generous mouth brushes Leonard's, still talking right up until they properly kiss.


	3. Leah and Chekov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Echoinautumn. Mirrorverse.

When Chekov slams into Sickbay, Leah's ready for him. He demands Sulu's location, and she doesn't glance towards the room; crossing her arms, pressing her fingernails into her wrists, she doesn't flinch as he flails and growls. She's the physician on duty tonight, her nurses ducking out of the way, and she tells him, "Give me your agonizer and phaser. They're staying with me while you visit."

Chekov sneers, lips pulled back from his teeth, the beginnings of lines etching his smooth young face. "You think I need a phaser to kill?"

"Your knives, too," is all Leah lets herself say, keeps herself breathing as Chekov reaches for his holster. "That means the one in your left boot." He glances at her then, his wide eyes making him look his age for once, and starts shedding weapons like scales. Leah has to grab a tray to hold everything.

"There," he snaps, as Leah wills her hands not to shake. "Show me Sulu. Now." Leah catches Zhukrak's eye and he follows as she leads Chekov to Sulu's private room; they all know that at best he could momentarily hamper a vengeful Chekov, but every second counts.

Sulu's still unconscious, ink-fine eyelashes and brows stark against her blanched face, and Leah stands in the doorway as if attending at a bizarre procedure, holding a tray of weapons while she allows Chekov within reach of her patient. But he's quiet, simply reaching out with a jerky slowness to rest the backs of his fingers against Sulu's waxen cheek, murmuring something softly indecipherable in a raw young tone.

Leah mouths 'chair' at Zhukrak, who grabs one and shoves it through the doorway; when she says, "Here, Ensign," Chekov flinches around as if he forgot they were there. "Sit down if you want."

Chekov's eyebrows tilt up though his mouth tries to harden into a line. "No," he says, stepping towards the door, reaching for his arsenal, but as he takes the tray from Leah he adds with that soft hoarseness from before, "Thank you, Doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of the "[Fire &amp; Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6161)" series about Dr. Leah McCoy.


	4. Loved and Living Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Bones, and sex: a meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous and pornographic picture prompt]() from the Jim and Bones comm.  
> Title from ["Demas, In Love With This Present World"](http://exceptindreams.livejournal.com/203939.html) by Kristin Fogdall

_C'mere, Bones, come on, what've you got for me,_old ma--_ah, mmph, yeah, fuck yeah._

Jim likes sex. A lot. He's liked it since he discovered it, he likes it despite -- well, anyway, Jim really likes sex, with men, women and people who defy such classifications. Pretty much as soon as he tasted the warmth of Bones's plump ranty mouth on that flask, heading up the burn of liquor, Jim started thinking about what his new buddy would be like in bed, or against a wall, or just about anywhere. He held that thought as almost without meaning to they became friends, then good friends, then maybe the best friends either of them had ever had, and then one warm night so much more. And for all his theorizing and fantasizing, Jim's found the reality of having sex with Bones to be so much better than anything his fervid brain dreamed.

_Oh my_ God_ come_ on_ I need you harder harder fuck me harder fuck me please c'mon_ yes_ mmph nngh aah yes Bones ah!_

It's the way the smile glints in his gold-green eyes before it pulls up the corners of his mouth, the dark molasses rumble of his thickening accent, the feel of those big capable hands on Jim's skin. It's the way he kisses, a tentative touch opening out to a hungry thrust backed by real power, the pleased hum vibrating through his lips as they part Jim's, and in the way he touches, lightly and deeply at once, his awareness of the shapes beneath Jim's skin palpable in his skimming fingertips and enfolding hands. And is it ever in how he fucks, the ripple and surge of his solid-muscled frame, the hard press of his thighs against Jim's, the musky tang of his fresh sweat.

_Don't stop don't you stop I wanna feel you, come on come on lose it for me lose it in me lemme feel you come, Bones, c'mon, come for me, yeah, that's it, that's it, I got you._

When he's being fucked Jim likes to come first because he likes it best right after, when his nerves are all buzzing and he's just slightly, warmly sore, his dick tingling softly where it rests in the wet loosened curl of Bones's fingers. Jim tips his hips up a little more and just feels Bones working for it, face hidden against Jim's throat and gasping mouth pressed hot to his shoulder, thighs taut columns under Jim's hands as their hips rock counterpoint, chest shuddering against Jim's as Bones loses it enough to rest his full warm weight on him. Jim gulps the sex-savory air, his ribcage pushing against Bones' as if they could merge, and feels Bones slamming into him, all but nudging the back of his throat, feels every molecule of him shiver into ecstasy. Pressed deep inside Jim, blanketing him with his body, Bones doesn't move for a long trembling moment, eyelashes flicking Jim's chin as he mouths silent words against his shoulder that they won't mention aloud.

_Jesus fuck I need new curses to do your magnificent virility justice, Bones, I can _hear_ your eyes rolling. No, c'mon, don't get up yet, we can clean up in a minute, just... yeah, the Great Jim Kirk _is_ a cuddler. You know you love it. So just... stay._

Pretty soon Bones always starts carrying on about hygiene and bedsheets and stuff until he pries Jim out of his bed and into the shower, where he stubbornly swats Jim's hands away from his skin but scrubs his back for him and lets him steal a kiss or three before twisting away to rinse off. As soon as he's dry-ish, Jim sprawls across Bones's bed to make Bones gripe and shove at his limbs, grouse and bodily roll him over. Bones shuts off the light as he climbs in, and for all his complaining about crowded beds and Jim still being wet and needing sleep, he presses his mouth to Jim's shoulderblade and his whole front to Jim's back.

Jim slings his arm backwards as Bones splays a hand over his heart, and closes his eyes in the soft darkness as he smiles.


	5. Spira Mirabilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky tentacle sex [as requested at the Buckleup Meme](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/5309.html?thread=37053#t37053).

"So, Bones, what do you think?"

Leonard opens his mouth. Then he closes it. He takes a step, then another, until he's walked in an entire circuit around a bared to the waist, cheerfully posing, unrepentantly grinning Jim. He listens to his tricorder beep in cadence with his pacing, glances down to find it saying nothing he can't see with his own two eyes, and tosses the damn thing onto the nearer chair. Finally, having braced himself against the restful hotel bed where he'd been sitting calmly before Jim ... uncoiled this all on him, when he thinks perhaps he can trust his mouth not to run off too badly under this newest provocation, Leonard says, slowly and deliberately, "James Tiberius Kirk, what the _seven-layered hell_ did you have done to yourself this time?"

"Seven, Bones?" Jim pouts a moment, pushing out his lower lip as if he thinks he can distract Leonard with its plump rosiness. "I only counted four, did I miss any?" He curves all four _tentacles_, God help Leonard his hapless doctor and best-friend-with-sometimes-benefits, up in front of his face to examine their rounded pink tips. "Yeah, four," Jim says, blue eyes wide and shamming innocent until he flashes Leonard a sidelong glance of mischief, reaching out with his right hand and both wrist-thick tentacles sprouting from his right armpit. "And my arms and legs make eight--"

"It's a wonder nothing fell off when you had these installed." Leonard bats at the tentacle-ends fluttering around his face like they think they're hands, stretched out a half meter further than Jim's arm. "Get the goddamn things away from me if you want to keep them, not that you will because we're fixing you the second we get back to Earth, and what did who do to you anyway, you pretty cretin?"

"Aww, I'm still pretty?" Jim tucks his hands behind his back, standing at ease, four long pink tentacles waving around him like some sort of demented alien genitalia. "Anyway, they're only temporary." Leonard scoffs, but Jim continues earnestly, guileless as a child, "Per Iorang said I'd resorb them two to four days from now, which is perfect for six days' leave on, what was that phrase, a 'boring little goddamn rattletrap of a space station'?"

Jim's grin shines invitingly, bright enough to light the room; a disobedient thought flickers in the back of Leonard's head that there could be worse ways to spend his R&amp;R than in bed with an even handsier Jim, but it doesn't take long to quash that temptation under professional worry and familiar alarm. "Per Iorang _said_ so, did he-she-it-whatever?" 'She', mouths Jim, but it's Leonard's turn and he's nowhere near done, not yet, no way. "And she's so sure of herself about how you'll react to slapping on a set of tentacles because she consulted your _personal physician_ before she tinkered around with that carcass of yours, did she? 'Cause I've been sitting here for six hours blissfully unaware of what damn foolishness you were up to and I don't recall-- augh, Jim, what the _fuck--_" as two tentacles interrupt his illustrative gesturing by curling their smoothly muscular tips around his wrists. "Didn't I say---" Another drags across Leonard's mouth like a thick boneless finger, or a prehensile dick, and he splutters to a halt.

"Bones," Jim murmurs, stepping closer, his voice dropping into those confidently persuasive tones he already wields too goddamn well, "Okay, yeah, we didn't check with you first, but that would've kinda ruined the surprise, right?" His timbre should screek higher there, but it doesn't, staying smooth and low as Jim reaches forward with his proper hands and closes them loosely around Leonard's wrists, the tentacles whisking away to stroke velvetly over Leonard's cheeks and ripple along his back. "Besides, I gave her my file."

Jim's hands feel good, Jim's skin feels good even wrapped over boneless wiggly tentacles, but Leonard's withstood concussions and divorce, he can hold out here. "You hacked your medical records -- you hacked _Starfleet Medical's_ records-- " Jim just shrugs, and Leonard is _not_ watching the rise and flex of his shoulder or the sinuous tentacle just below it. "Good fucking Lord, Jim, those are extremely confidential --"

"It's not like I looked at anyone else's. Not even yours. Honest." Jim's eeled close enough that Leonard could count the eyelashes fringing his shining eyes. Not that Leonard would. "Besides, the best way to protect a system is to know its weak points. But yes, Iorang read my file, and yes, she took note of my biochemical quirks when we did this, and yes, she's done it dozens of times before for other curious humanoids, as she put it."

A ticklish flicker along Leonard's side makes him jump, and he looks down as a tentacle pokes and shimmies up under his tunic, flicking along his muscles and ribs like it knows them. But then, it's connected to Jim, as is the tentacle stroking through Leonard's hair and the one wiggling into his waistband, over the small of his back and _down_. "Whoa," Leonard mutters, but the objection's hushed and halfhearted, it's not like he's doing anything but standing still for this as Jim rubs his pulse with both thumbs and delicately traces his lips with a soft tentacle-tip. "Good God, I -- Jim, I really should check you over..."

It's downright irresponsible, Leonard knows, to do anything else; he should be examining Jim, not falling into the blue depths of his eyes. "Bones, I'm _fine_." Jim leans in, shifting Leonard towards himself with gentle pressure, caressing him in a half-dozen places. "And you feel -- God, incredible, like always. Iorang's sending you a full report, if it's not already waiting in your messages. You can read it later."

"Should read it now," Leonard murmurs, as if he isn't leaning in too, mesmerized as always, as if their noses aren't almost touching and the tentacle brushing his mouth isn't sliding beneath his chin exactly where Jim likes to stroke two fingers.

"C'mon, try me out first. Establish some hands-on context." Jim grins, eyes sparkling, that tentacle stroking along Leonard's jaw to the hinge, and Leonard gives in that last centimeter and parts his lips over Jim's.

\- * - * - 

Twenty-two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-eight or so seconds later, Leonard manages to hoist one eyelid and glance blearily at the pale blue glow of the chrono. His other eye is sunk in the pillow, Jim's face pressed to the nape of his neck and a tentacle draped in a loose spiral over his head. Jim's plastered to his back with arms and legs and tentacles splayed over him in a boneless tangle, and between the warm relaxation and the pleasant soreness Leonard feels like he never wants to move ever again. Jim fucked him six ways from Sunday, handsy as the octopus he's become and even more inventive than ever. Leonard lets his eye drift shut as he flicks through memories: of being held splayed out with Jim thrusting slowly into him; of sucking a rounded, Jim-savory tentacle-tip as Jim's mouth tightened sweetly around his dick; of tentacles twining around his thighs and petting his balls as he pinned Jim's shoulders to the bed and sank into the heat of him, cursing him lovingly and trembling with his breathless laughter.

Leonard breathes a little deeper, enjoying the way Jim's weight presses on his body, the way Jim snuffles into his neck as he wakes up, all of his limbs, and even those tentacles, tensing just so as they resume their taut alertness. "Hey," Jim mouths between his shoulderblades, breath damp and ticklish, and Leonard shivers a little, feeling it in every radiantly tired cell. Jim's tentacle slips off his head, flicking over the corner of his eye, then rubbing gently at the slight crust left behind by sleep. Well, by sleep and by their last round before they passed out, when Jim stroked two tentacles into Leonard's mouth to wet them and then flexibly caressed his sore ass with them as intimately as rimming while stroking their dicks together with a handful of lube, and Leonard gasped all kinds of ludicrous noises against Jim's eager mouth, all but sobbing with the shuddering pleasure until he came so hard his vision flashed white.

Something heats inside Leonard as he remembers that now, deep and warm with satisfaction more than embarrassment as Jim drags soft parted lips up his jaw and tentacles coil slowly over his chest and belly, and he smiles lazily. "Hey yourself," he drawls, shifting just enough to feel every centimeter of Jim pressed to him, and the tentacle skims his cheek, flicking over his bottom lip.

It feels smaller. Leonard rolls his face out of the pillow and reaches for it, closing his hand around it, and it's definitely narrower, maybe only as wide as Jim's thumb. Jim startles a little, propping his bony chin on Leonard's shoulder, and of course doesn't even flinch at Leonard's weak little shooing motion. "Bones? Something up?"

"Jim, stretch this straight out for me, all right?" Jim does, the tentacle slithering from Leonard's grip and firming into a line of flesh. "I think it's shortened."

"Hmm." Jim stretches out his arm as well. "It's only as long as my arm now. Lot thinner, too."

"Looks like they're starting to resorb already." Leonard shifts over onto his back. "I thought they were supposed to last at least two days?"

Rather than looking the least bit daunted, Jim leans on Leonard's chest and grins with alarming smugness, as if he's just learned something amusing. Half wondering if he even wants to know, Leonard hoists an eyebrow, and Jim enlightens him, curling a tentacle under his neck like a living necktie. "You sound disappointed, Bones. Gonna miss them when they're gone?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake." Leonard rolls his eyes, but Jim's grin has only gotten smugger, a toothy sort of smirk. He tips away from Jim, but the tentacles still have enough strength to back up Jim's tightening arm and keep him snugly on his back. "Serves you right to lose your toys so soon, with your freaky metabolism," he snaps, but Jim just chuckles and lays his head on Leonard's chest like a pillow, the tentacle stroking between Leonard's eyebrows until he can't keep them tensed any longer. Leonard snorts, thinking about going to retrieve his tricorder, but for the moment when Jim nudges their noses together he gives up a smile and kisses Jim back.


End file.
